


Anything For You

by Talullah



Series: Westernesse [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Núneth asks a favour from Zamîn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/)**drabblechalleng** 's June 2015 prompt.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

“The corn is ready for picking,” Núneth said.

Zamîn shook her head. “What is it that you want?” she asked. “Why do always circle about things?”

Núneth smiled bitterly. “At our age do you still expect one of us to change?”

Zamîn’s eyes crinkled, although she did not laugh.

“My daughter…,” Núneth said. “I fear for her, hiding in that house, all alone in Emerië. Will you go to her? She will not answer my letters.”

“Erendis should have never married that man,” Zamîn said. “But yes, I will do this for you and for that most stubborn of girls.”

_Finis  
June 2015_


End file.
